The function of cosmetics is to make the skin and hair clean, beautiful and healthy. Particularly, many studies to prevent the formation of wrinkles on the skin through antioxidant activity have been carried out, and many substances for this prevention have been developed and used. These substances include vitamins such as ascorbic acid and tocopherol, and flavonoids extracted from various animals and plants.
Sesamol, a naturally occurring potent antioxidant substance, is the main component of sesame seed oil. It is known that sesame oil is not prone to oxidation compared to other oils due to the antioxidant effects of sesamol. However, despite various antioxidant effects, sesamol has a problem in that it becomes unstable when applied to formulations, as other natural antioxidants do.
Meanwhile, US Patent Publication No. 2004-0121058 discloses a method for extracting an antioxidant from sesamol-containing sesame, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-139944 discloses the synthesis of a sesamol dimer, which has no unpleasant odor or taste and is used as an antioxidant or a whitening agent. However, the introduction of 3-aminopropane phosphoric acid into sesamol has not yet been reported.